This is a request for a routine 300 MHz proton/carbon nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer (Varian Gemini series) to be part of the NMR Laboratory at the University of Kansas. The major user group consists of twelve chemists with a total of fourteen NIH-funded projects involving substantial amounts of organic synthesis. The proposed instrument is intended to provide them with high-quality spectra on a timely basis in support of their synthetic work. This instrument will replace three obsolete low-field-instruments currently performing a large fraction of the routine NMR work being done in the laboratory, while giving greatly improved results, and supplement an exciting 300 MHz instrument now being shared by 80 users. By making it possible to devote more time on the Laboratory's two higher-field instruments to longer, nonroutine experiments, the proposed instrument will also allow those instruments to be used more effectively to support these and other NIH-supported researchers at this institution. The simple operation of the proposed instrument will allow the widest possible access to it, resulting in very heavy use.